The Devil's Violin
by SeeingIsn'tBelieving
Summary: Religion is something that Hinata has fought to understand her entire life and now that a boy with a twisted and sinful past shows an interest in her, everything she once believed was good now appears to lead down a path straight to Hell. NaruHina. Contains some adult content as well as religious views, if you don't like it than don't read it.
1. To Do the Deed or Not Do the Deed

**This takes place in modern times and is in fact a Naruto High School story. Each character is in their shippuden form and have absolutely no ninja abilities whatsoever.**

**Hinata is a high school student trying to cope with not only; failing grades, a separating family and influential friends, but as well as God, a sexual addiction, horrible temptations, and now a troubled teen named Naruto. **

**This story does in fact contain many religious and sexual subjects that some people might find offensive. I do not wish to ****offend nor force any religious views on anyone. **

**If you do not like this story, do not read it.**

* * *

**The Devil's Violin **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**To Do the Deed, or Not Do the Deed**

**Hinata's POV**

Honestly I don't understand why I'm not like them…Sakura told me it was because I wasn't confident, Ino says I need to dress more…well for the guys…and TenTen just said I need to just be myself. How useless is that! I mean, "Myself" is the exact same thing I want to change and she just doesn't understand that. I don't know, it's my senior year, what makes me think that it is going to be any different now than it was four years ago? I've never had a boyfriend, the only guy who was ever interested in me was Kiba and all he wanted was to get me in bed with him. I don't know, maybe I made a mistake…I mean all I had to give him is my virginity and I can say "Sorry, me and my**_ boyfriend_** have a date tonight." or "I am just going to prom with my **_boyfriend_**" I have wanted to call someone my boyfriend ever since fifth grade. Now I can, just by giving a guy I barely know the only thing I have to offer…nothing special...All three of my friends gave theirs up and it seems to work for them. Even Hanabi! My fucking little sister! She and Konohamaru have been in the sheets for at least a month now. Kiba still wants me so I might as well just get it over with right? I guess my future husband isn't _**that**_ important, why wait for him? I always hear about great men who wait till marriage but has anyone ever even met one? I sure as hell never have… maybe they're like Santa Clause, just a fucking myth for parents to tell their kids to make sure they don't come home pregnant on a Saturday night.

When I asked Hanabi, what would God think about her sleeping around, she just laughed, literally laughed, in my face. I can actually remember the way she scoffed and raised her middle finger to the Lord Himself. "God?" She snorted, "I sure don't see Him smiting me down. If God was really there, let alone pissed, he sure as hell isn't stopping me!" I honestly couldn't think of a response to her because well…she was right. Her life was pretty good and she has been breaking the Commandments since the day she was born. Meanwhile I've been keeping my nose clean and legs together, and look what it has gotten me… Jack Shit! Almost none of my prayers have been answered, I have about 5 friends, and oh yeah I'm a Fucking laughing stock because I am one of the few virgins left in my entire class. After I turned Kiba down he told everyone that I was a "Bible thumping virgin" who, instead of praying, could be doing something much more useful while on my knees. The only upside is that it had attracted the attention of a few guys, all trying to, "taint a virgin" but once they heard I was saving myself, they high tailed it out of there. Ino says she doesn't know how I do it. She says that if she was in my position she would pull her hair out and then proceeded to ask me if I ever "do the deed myself" I of course denied it but... I was lying through my teeth. I actually "do the deed" quite often, more often than I would like to admit, so much so that I have become somewhat of an addict. I "do the deed" and feel nothing but pleasure and bliss for a short while but it is always followed by hours of regret and self loathing. I never understood drug addicts until I realized I was one myself. I would say that if a person is aware of the damage it causes and wishes to change then just simply stop but... You Can't Stop! Your mind won't let you think clearly until you partake in you hellish pleasures again. No matter what you tell yourself, "I won't do it again, this is the last time!" it never is. Once you feel that urge and it is strong enough, you just…give in…I've even found myself wanting to "do the deed" in church. Church for God sakes! That is supposed to the place of the most purest of thoughts and I am thinking about…_**That!**_

Maybe I'm meant to give myself to any guy that will have me, maybe that is my purpose in life! I am supposed to make one drunken guys night and then just be forgotten and move on to the next one. Hell, Sakura says all the guys drool over my body, might as well give them what they want right?! What's the harm? I will admit it, not to be conceited, but I do think as myself as good looking. I've noticed I'm thinner than a good chunk of the girls and I'm known for, to quote Kiba, "The best rack in the senior pack". I never thought of my breast as being large but once he said that I started to notice some of the other girl's "qualities" and he was right. I definitely did have bigger...Yeah... I try and hide them with sweatshirts and such but it is still rather obvious to me and most of the guys. Now don't get me wrong, unlike what many people think of my I'm not a prude! I like being thought as sexually attractive, what girl wouldn't right? But when it comes to actually sleeping with a guy...that's where I have to be a little prudent. Against most people's beliefs, I'm not saving myself for the sake of my husband. That's right! I'm not doing it for him, my family, or even God! I am trying to save myself for well…myself! I just want to know that I am strong enough to say no, to not let every guy feel me up. I want to know that I am worth living…it may not make much sense to those around me but it doesn't really matter if they understand or not, it is for me and only me! Oh well…Maybe things will change sometime soon. Maybe God with send me a miracle of my own…


	2. Sisters, Whiskey, and Magazines

**I am sorry, I rushed with this chapter because I will be unable to write for about a week so I decided just to get this up. I apologize for any mistakes and lack of anything; I will go back over it soon and fix wherever I see fit. Trust me they will get better :)**

* * *

**The Devil's Violin**

**Chapter 2 Sisters, Whiskey, and Magazines**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I woke up at exactly 6:00 just like I always did. My shitty alarm clock gave a high pitch beep only five times before stopping for no reason, just like it always did. I stood, stretched, and stripped just like I always did. I walked down the hallway almost completely naked, knowing no one was awake to see my shamelessness, made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me, you guessed it…just like I always did. Is it possible for a person to go through life being nothing more than a shell? Just a person slowly drifting through life, not making an impact of anyone or anything, just waiting to pass on to the next life. Because it sure feels like that what I'm doing. Wake up, go to school, come home, watch T.V., don't do homework, go to sleep, wake up, repeat. I've done that every day of my life for eighteen years. Eighteen long, eventless years… I just find I can't do anything except ask myself the same question over and over; what is wrong with me? Eighteen year olds should be out, exploring the world, meeting people, experimenting, having one night stands, having feelings turn into passion, making decisions they regret, and memories they will treasure forever. I mean for shit's sakes I haven't even been to a party that served alcohol! My mother just told me to stay away from liquor; it makes smart girls, stupid and stupid girls, mothers. Well here I am, eighteen years old and I haven't drank once, I'm sure not getting any smarter, I'm practically a mother to Hanabi, and now, thanks to mommy dearest I can't even use the bottle as a scape goat…I'm stuck in the same prison as a teenage mother and I haven't even had the pleasure of sex …Yep, sure seems like alcohol might have been the way to go…

I turned on the shower's water and stood waiting as it slowly started to warm. While doing so I found my gaze slowly drifting to the image of myself in the mirror, just staring at my own nude form. I know for a fact I'm not the only teenage girl who does this but I still feel…weird looking at myself in such a vulnerable state. I find it interesting how so many artists have painted the human body completely naked and it is nothing short of beautiful, I look at a naked body and my heart starts thumping, the blood rushes to my cheeks, I need look away. I can't stand nakedness; a person's body is their own business, and whenever I see that business I can't help but cringe. I am fine looking at legs and stomachs, chests, backs, and even breast! Ok? But when I think about things below the belt I just…ewww! I can't even start to imagine a human's most treasured and forbidden spot. Let's be honest, I mean does anyone find any of these attractive!? Sure, I've heard Ino and Sakura comparing size but…I've never heard them say something like "Like yeah he was short but it was by far the best dick I've ever seen!" It just doesn't work that way… And I really doubt guys are lying in their bad, trying to put a pillow over the shame in their pants while thinking about how sexy a girl's…area…is. I get it, I really do, I am just as sexually urging as any average teenager (maybe a little too much…). I've had _**those**_ thoughts, the kind that brings a heat and passion between your legs. I have _**those **_dreams where you just wake up in the middle of the night praying that someone is next to you so they can make your darkest of fantasies come true. Those moments when you're all alone and your body is begging for some form of hands, even your own, to just find their way into your panties. I've even felt the shameful delicacy of seeing a picture of another woman and being forced to cross my legs in order control myself. Everyone has sections of their mind where even the Holy Spirit shouldn't lighten up and mine are rather-…I should stop before I go too far again. Don't get me wrong, I find most guys attractive, just as every girl should but I have had a few….devilish doubts about my sexuality, but who hasn't right? I'm not too worried about those, I always prayed after every lesbian thought, asking for forgiveness as I reread Leviticus over and over and over… But what I'm getting at is, I yearn for sex just as much as Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and any other teenager, so by that standard I guess I'm pretty normal, I just don't have the urge to stare at what God gave a man and if that makes me weird oh well, just call me a freak, hasn't stopped others in the past…

After my shower I dried of my hair and body, wrapped the towel around myself, and went to my sister, Hanabi's room. I just stood outside of her door thinking how I would go about doing this. Hanabi isn't what you would call an "early bird"... She normally stays up till all hours of the night just talking with random people on her phone or computer, all she is doing is making my job worse. I can't really say I enjoy this part of my morning but it had to be done so I took a deep breath, not really sure what to expect from her today, turned the knob and went in. Not my favorite room to be in. I can barely tell where it is safe to walk or not, clothes concealed the entire floor and random items such as shoes, tweezers, jewelry, hair products, and even the occasional school book were deposited everywhere. I took my first step and landed right on an earring, point turned up. Great start! After I pulled the little devil piece of metal out of the sole of my foot, I was ready to try again. This time I was smart enough not to actually "step" anywhere. I just kind of shuffled my feet, moving any annoying object that was in my path until I jammed my toe on Hanabi's bedframe. I said a few curses that would have made Lucifer blush and shook my sister.

"Hanabi-chan…" I always start quiet, I always think, "If I'm nice she will be nice" right? Well I can't really say that this is the case with Hanabi…She doesn't respond so I get a little louder and shake her a little more. "Hanabi get up it's time for school." I got a pissed off little groan but I knew that was just the tip of the iceberg. "Hanabi come on, you're gonna fucking make us late!" I shook her rather fiercely this time and I am met with a nice, solid kick to the groin that sent me crashing to the floor, butt first.

"Fuck off…" She mumbled with closed eyes "Not today…" I stood up and pull up my towel to its original position. The very first day she treated me like this I made the mistake of crying in front of her. She just said I should have been the baby of the family and walked away. It hurts. Those who aren't subjected to this hated and wrath by the hands of a sibling could never understand how much it truly does hurt. To know that no matter what you do you just can't seem to please the one person that you strive to see smile. To know that somebody so close to you can hate you so much that you actually started hating yourself instead of them. To blame yourself for every fight you two share, decide you are going to do everything in your power to make right by them but sooner or know that sooner or later you will just fuck up again. You just…You just don't cry for them anymore…You've cried so much for them in the past and they just seem to ignore that fact so you decide crying alone, in the safety of your room is better than showing your feelings in front of them.

"So you're not going to school today?" The mass of blankets and pillows didn't reasoned, so I poked the bear again. "Even though you are failing Biology _**and**_ intermediate Algebra, you're still not going?" As confirmation, Hanabi simply flashed me her middle finger, rolled over, and fell right back asleep. I stood there staring at her for a second, contemplating weather I should drag her out of bed by force, but I soon came to the conclusion that it wouldn't do any good. She would probably just bite and scratch me before she flops right back on bed and yes, I am talking through personal experience.

I've dealt with the Hanabi roller-coaster for fifteen years now and it sure hasn't been that fun of a ride. Sure it was fine when she was younger, the only thing I had to worry about was her blaming me for the vase she broke. There was even a time when Hanabi's faith in God was even stronger than mine. She went to church every week, prayed every day, and one time I even caught her playing Passover. She was handing out gram crackers and grape juice to all of her stuffed animals, telling them "This is the Lamb of God" she then would break the crackers, stuff them all in her mouth and follow down with a big gulp of juice…where has the time gone? I have a feeling she would strangle me in my sleep if I ever mentioned that to her, or any of her friends. By about age twelve Hanabi got into a rather cliquey group. She started dressing differently, acting differently, she did a complete 180. I even noticed she would where her cross, the cross that our grandmother gave her and she cherished since she was five, to school but whenever she got home it had disappeared from around her neck. By fourteen she had completely changed herself; she turned her back on me, her old friends, as well as God. That was also the time she me Konohamaru, her boyfriend who _**tries**_ to be some badass, getting in fights, drinking beer, and smoking, but it's obvious he is just some little boy trying to be some big man. Well, he has Hanabi fooled and she is the only one I am concerned for, I could care less about Konohamaru, I would actually be a lot happier if he ended up behind bars but…I don't want Hanabi thinking that he is some top dog who is worth anything and end up ruining her life. I know Hanabi would never go back to the girl she once was but… I am honestly scared she is going to do something insanely stupid…She was already caught shoplifting twice but thank God she got off with just a fine and she, in fact, did stop for a while but I know she is back to her old shit. She doesn't have a job, she refuses to talk to Father or Mother so I know she isn't getting any money from them but that hasn't stopped her wardrobe from increasing in size…I don't know, I try my best with her but she just gives me a migraine, so I find it better to just worry about the things that is going on in my own life and stay out of her business.

After I finish getting ready I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast but was stopped by a familiar smell in the air. Whiskey. I poked my head in the living room and sure enough there was my Father and Cousin Neji, knocked out cold on the floor. I simply rolled my eyes and knowing the procedure all too well, walked over to each of them, made sure they were breathing, picked up the empty bottles and cans, sprayed carpet cleaner on the fresh stain that smelled an awful lot like urine, and put a blanket over both of them. I decided I did enough so I just grabbed an apple and my violin case, and flew out the door before anyone could catch me. Fun life isn't it? I won't pry into those two's story right now, but maybe another day, I guarantee it is a story worth listening to.

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

"Naruto…Naruto, you need to get up…" I felt somebody's warm breath in my ear and quickly waved it away in an angry fashion. "Naruto, you really have to get up, remember we have a meeting with the principal today?" I let out a pleading groan.

"Can we reschedule?" The person grabbed my forearm tightly and started pulling me into an upright position. They were so luck I was as tired as I was or I would have punched them square in the jaw but like I said they were lucky…

"No, Naruto we can't. Get up now!" he half yelled in my ear and I knew not to push anymore, he had hit his limit so I mumbled an

"Ok" and he left the room. My eyes were forcibly split open, almost hearing the "crack" from the dried goop on my eyelids. I hate that feeling… When you first open your eyes and you can actually feel that crusty shit break. As a remedy I just rubbed my eyes with the inside of my palm, "God… what time is it?" I looked at my clock and watched as it flashed 12:00 over and over again, "Right…" I slid out of bed and fell on to the floor on a heap of dirty clothes and things that I didn't care about. This was when I looked around me, just taking in the mess that lay on my floor. I never noticed what a shit hole my room was! Soda cans, useless paper, and absolutely random shit was scattered all around making it look and feel more like a garbage can than a room. It was actually depressing. It just made me feel like I _**was **_garbage… Well fuck it right? It will just get dirty again, so why waste time cleaning?

I used my free hand to grab my bed and use it as support as I got to my feet, trying to dodge any garbage that threatened to trip me. I went over to my small closet and flung it open. Nothing. Every hanger was bent and empty, failed tests and old papers were hid in the corners, and two spiders, I'm pretty sure, fucking on a web close to the ceiling but no clean clothes in sight. I walked out in the hall, in nothing but my boxers and yelled out "Hey did you do laundry?!" Nobody appeared but I could faintly hear him answer back

"Wasn't it your turn to do it?" I let out a groan, dammit he was right, I guess I royally fucked up this time.

"Do you have anything I can borrow?" Finally he came into view.

"Like what?" I lead against the icy cold doorway; I somehow like how it felt against my hot, bare skin.

"I dunno… a shirt?" He sighed while he moved his hair away from his eyes

"Uh….Yeah, hang on." and disappeared as I yell back,

"Thanks, Minato!" Well yeah, he is my dad, I'm not exactly proud of it but he is. Everyone talks about how much I look like him and how handsome we both are but I honestly don't want too much to do with him, besides, I personally don't think we look anything alike. The only qualities I inherited from him are his hair and eyes and I'm proud to say that's all. I think I look more like my mother, our faces are just…the same. I guess I'm not a fair judge… Whenever I look at him I don't see my father, or even a man. All I see is a shell, just a hollow shadow of a once great human being…Do you know he gave me my first beer at age ten? Ten for Christ sakes!

"Drink up Naruto!" he'd slur, "You'll be drinking it for the rest of your life, just like your old man!" of course I drank it…it tasted awful, I started gaging like it was burning my tongue. He didn't care…He just laughed and slapped me on the back saying, "Puts hairs on your chest doesn't it?" I didn't want it. I just wanted to dump it all in the sink and never see it again but he wouldn't let me leave the kitchen table until I drank every last drop…

I guess some kids might think this is "cool", hell my dad let me have beer, right? Well it wasn't cool…Not to a ten year old boy who just went into the kitchen to see if he was going to have to make dinner again that night. It isn't cool for a ten year old boy to be forced drink the exact same stuff that made his dad hit his mom. It isn't cool to watch your dad be out all night and bang on the front door at four in the morning yelling for somebody to "open the fucking door" so loud the neighbors could hear. Alcohol isn't cool but… of course I'm just a hypocrite. I've drank before, I've drank a lot. At parties and friends' houses, I go play cards with some guys once a week and somebody always brings something. I said it "wasn't cool" and it's not… but it is also necessary. It is necessary for me to escape myself and my problems for even just a little while but, what am I saying? Everyone has problems, right? Not like mine, but they do.

Minato came back into view and tossed me a newish, black button up shirt. "Here, try this." I just stared at the cloth in my hand.

"Umm…do you have anything else." Minato just crossed his arms and smirked at me.

"Nope, don't forget you didn't do my laundry either. Just wear an undershirt with it, you'll be fine." and ended the conversation by walking away. I just stood and glared at the wall then down at the shirt.

"Fuck…" I mumbled as I went back into my room and tossed the shirt onto my messy bed. "The hell am I supposed to do now…?" I dove on the floor, scanning my room for any sign of jeans. I tossed anything that got in my way and while doing so, I unearthed something that made me stop in my tracks. I lifted an towel that smelled like mold and underneath that was a magazine, a playboy. Yep! A playboy from 1972. It was one of the old ones where you were lucky to see a nipple, nothing like some of the others I have, the girls just lying there with absolutely no shame and leave nothing to the imagination. I sat down on my floor and flipped through the old pages of girls in bikinis and smiled as it brought back memories of my uncle Jiraiya's house.

I think was about thirteen when I came across this little number in the back of Jiraiya's closet, the summer I spent with him. I was so young and already had been in a little trouble with the law so Minato and my mom sent me to Jiraiya's farm to "cleanse me of my... blah, blah,blah" Whatever, the point is, it was like prison. You see, my uncle Jiraiya lives in the mountains with about no connection to any form of society. He has a phone, a truck, and man who brings him goods from the market every week and would justify it by asking "What else could a man need?" Well, I slipped away from working out in the barn with Jiraiya and went on a little adventure of my own. Every single night I stayed there I would raid the cabinets trying to find some form of liquor or beer to aid me with dealing with being completely isolated and by the first week, I came up with squat. However, the day before I had been spying on Jirariya as he was fixing a hole in an old fence and watched in awe as he reached for the waist line of his pants and pulled out a nice, shiny flask. I watched as he took a big gulp, cough a little, and returned to work, with the flask back on his belt. I knew that he was the type to never let that flask out of arms reach so that was out of the question but, I did know that there had to be a source, the flask didn't just refill itself, there was a bigger bottle. So after I tiptoed away I found my way to Jirariya's room and started snooping.

I looked under the bed, in the drawers, and in the laundry hamper with nothing to show for it. I finally opened up his closet and started moving stuff around. Nothing stood out. Just some old shoes, a few hangers, an umbrella, could have been anyone's closet except…all the way in the back corner, completely alone, sat a simple cardboard box. I got on my hands and knees and pulled the box out into the open. It had absolutely no writing, tape, nothing! It didn't seem like it had any value to anyone but I still had the urge to open it as any child would. I pulled back the flaps, peered inside, and was nose to nose with Ms. December. Sure I've heard of them, my friends even told me about the internet models but I was lacking a computer, so this was my first ever experience with something like this. I reached inside and pulled out a handful of the "gentlemen's magazines". I crossed my legs, started flipping through, and was absolutely amazed. Sure I've seen women in bikinis at the pool, or tanning in the park but that was, Wow! I mean, the most beautiful woman imaginable, displayed right before my eyes. Of course I was aroused, what thirteen year old boy wouldn't be? And I had the length of my pants to prove it, but…I actually felt something different when looking at those pictures. In the simplest terms I guess you could say I felt "special"? I felt like I knew everything about these women and that they were there for me and me alone. Each one gave me a look that simply said "I'm all yours" and I believed it. I truly believed these women were posing strictly for me. Of course I know now that they were simply doing it for money and drugs but back then I sure didn't care. I took the one that looked most pleasing to me and smuggled it home in my suitcase. That magazine was the first of many, and was the sole thing that kept me sane that summer. I know those women on the paper better than I know the ones in my real life; they helped me explore parts of my body I didn't know about! But, I'm getting ahead of myself again; I will come back to these women later.

I tossed the old magazine aside and finally found a pair of dirty pants, smelled them, and decided they were "ok". I put them, Minato's shirt, and an old pair of tennis shoes on and ran towards the front door where he was waiting for me.

"Ready Naruto?" I moved past him with a gruff

"Yeah" and grabbed my keys, only to be yanked back by the collar.

"Hold up, don't forget I have to go too, so I'm following you." I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I waited for him to finish, he_** really**_ knew how to drag out conversations. "If I don't, I know you will just drive away and I won't see you again for about three days. You will then come back, complaining about a hangover, raid the fridge, and sleep for the rest of the day and night…" All I could do was shrug, I had to admit, the bastard knew me. "Not this time Naruto, this is a new school, a new life. I want things to be better, for you _**and**_ me ok?" I looked into his deep blue eyes. The same eyes that I used to have nightmares about, watched as a single drink could turn those kind and gentle eyes into heartless, cold pits, the kind that a normal person couldn't look into. He always talked about "How we wants to change" and "Be a better man" but I know him better than that…I quickly shook him off.

"Whatever…" I made my way out the door, grabbing my sunglasses and jacket, not even looking back as I heard Minato yell after me,

"Hey do you want your-"

"Nope!" I interrupted and kept walking.

* * *

**Hinata Pov **

I turned my car into the school parking lot and, dodging a shit load of people, finally found a spot to slip in to. I turned off my car, grabbed my stuff, and headed for the school's double doors swinging my violin case all the while. As I walked I passed a rather large group of students, all seniors. Now, I hope I'm not the only one who thinks like this, but if I ever go passed a cluster of people, _**especially**_ people I know, I always presume they are talking about me. So I do what any normal teenager would do, keep my head down and walk like hell. Don't ask me why I think the way I do, honestly I only knew the actual names of about two of those people and I know for a fact none of them know me but I just get so self-confident I can't even look at them. Take for example when I'm ever out to dinner with my family and I see a group of people about my age, I just quiver. I get it into my head they are laughing at me and calling me God knows what! I tell myself it isn't like none of them have ever eaten with their family but never the less, I am still mortified.

I scurry into the school still avoiding eye contact with anyone who is higher on the popularity pyramid; basically…I didn't look at anyone. Yeah, I see myself as pretty far down on the ladder…Sure I have friends and I still make fun of those who are even worse off than myself but I will admit, I don't have many people to choose from. You see, I go to a rather…interesting school. It isn't necessarily private, we don't wear uniforms or have a Theology class but my school is still thought as rather, "pristine". Though we don't wear uniforms we still have a dress code, no strapless tops, no sweats, no heels, no obscene writing on shirts, no shirts the protest or support certain groups, and all guys hair must be a reasonable length and be free of beards, mustaches, etc. Our classes are also considered harder as well as our grading scale, that says A's are 100-94.9, B's are 94.8-85, C's are 84.9-77.5, and so on. And if you think that all sucks, wait till you see the people. Since our school is _**so**_ "refined" the board is able to charge a rather high tuition… Basic translation, my school is full of nothing but rich snobs and lucky pricks. Of course there is the occasional student who is closer to the poverty line than the rest, which qualifies him/her for certain scholarships and grants, which allows them to pay the bills for the school. So I guess….The argument could be made that I'm a rich snob also…awkward…and while I'm being honest …I'm actually one of the richer ones…great.

After I dropped of my violin in the band room, I made my way to my locker, and put in my combination. As soon as I was able to swing the door open an arm appeared out of nowhere, tightly shutting it right back up again, while a high pitched voice yelled, "Hey Bitch!" I jumped against the lockers in surprise and gave a squeak, yeah, a genuine squeak. I saw I a blur of pink as Sakura Haruno doubled over laughing. "I still can't believe you do that! You're like a fucking dog toy!" I just gave her a glare and aggressively opened my locker again. She gave me a friendly smirk and pressed her back against the cool metal of a locker. "Aw don't be like that…" I just sent her another glare as I got on my knees and returned books to the bottom shelf. "Doesn't that bible of yours say anything about forgiving bitches like me?" I just responded with a simple

"Nope" and continued with my business.

"Hey!" I peered up to see Ino Yamanaka come down the hall and stand next to Sakura who just rolled her eyes.

"Hey. Hinata is pissed" Ino looked at Sakura, down to me, and back again.

"Why did she get a paper cut on Job again?" Ok, this time I laughed along with Sakura. "Well, TenTen is sick again," she continued, "I hear she might end up in the hospital this time." I close my locker and twist so I am sitting on my butt with my back against the wall.

"Is it that bad?" Ino nodded and crossed her arms,

"Yeah she really fucked up this time. I heard her dad even walked in on her…" I put on chin on my knees and cradled my legs in my arms.

"Poor TenTen-chan…Do you know if she has to go back to treatment?" Ino shrugged.

"It's like her third strike, I would think so…" For those who are lost, TenTen, one of my best friends, is bulimic. It started when she was dating this guy who abused her like crazy. Though we all hated him told her she deserved so much better couldn't leave him so in order to keep him, she decided the best thing was to lose weight fast and so she turned to puking… She went away for about half of junior year for treatment and as soon as she was well and returned home, she started right back up again. We try to convince her she isn't fat but her mind just warped her self-image so much she just…won't listen.

"Do you wanna go and visit after school?" but I knew the answer as soon as the question slipped out of my mouth.

"Sorry, me and Ino have practice." Right volleyball…It is always the same excuse, volleyball. You're not a somebody unless you play volleyball…guess what, I don't play volleyball.

"Yeah I remember, sorry" Sakura came and sat down right next to me to give me a playful nudge.

"Don't apologize! How about this weekend? Ino can bring some flowers and you and me can-" She was quickly silenced by Ino waving her arms like a maniac in a silent panic.

"Guys, Guys!" she whispered, pointing down the hallway and mouthing the words "Who the hell is that?" Me and Sakura took turns nonchalantly looking in the direction in which Ino was pointing and was surprised to see, just at the other end of the hall, a boy we had never seen before. He was big, I don't mean tall or even fat, just…bulky. His obviously uncombed blonde hair, stuck up in about every direction, and fell gently over his, I think blue, eyes. His pants and shoes were old and warn, and sagged like crazy, only to revile some orange boxer shorts. The nicest piece of clothing on his body was his shirt, a black button up, which was completely undone, opening up to a white undershirt. Getting all the information I needed to make an assessment of him, I turned to the other two and shrugged.

"Just another guy trying to be a tough guy so no one picks on him his first day." Ino made a little snort in an effort to conceal her laughter and of course that got his attention. He looked over at our small clique and, of course, I was the only one who was stupid enough not to look away and innocently act like nothing happened. Me and him made eye contact and both held it for a good while, until he broke it with a scoff, a turn of the head, and walked away. That was when I realized exactly what he had done. He analyzed me right back… coming to the conclusion I was just another bitchy gossip who knew everything about a person before I even got to know them and the sad thing was…he was absolutely right.

* * *

**Naruto pov**

Wow I hate this school! I don't why I'm here, how Minato even has the money to pay for this, and why everybody and their mothers feel like they have the right to stare at me! I pulled in on my motorcycle and figured out right away I did not fit in. Well, next to rows upon rows of up to date, this year brand cars, my good old 97' cycle, which I built piece by piece, stood out like a sore thumb. I rolled in and watched as about a hundred clean-cut heads turned to stare at me. Ok I guess I understood that, I can't really call my ride a "quiet" one…but I'm talking about after that! I walked into the school and nearly gagged on the stench of perfume and hairspray. I mean seriously? Girls can't do shit like that at their house, where it doesn't take up any of _**my**_ oxygen? Well, as I walked down the halls not only did people stare they also goddamn pointed but I was in a good mood so I didn't kick their asses. Lucky them. Hell, I was an unfamiliar face so I considered even that acceptable. I went into the office and watched as every faculty member sized me up, looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat. I strode up to the front desk, introduced myself, and watched as the brunette assistant's eyes got about to the size of my fist. She quickly picked up her little desk phone, hit a button, and waited. When a female voice answered the phone she just whispered "He's here!" and hung it up like it shocked her. She plastered a fake smile on her face and asked me to sit down with a gesture of her hand, so that is exactly what I did.

Minato came in about five minutes later and patted me on the back, "I think this school is really gonna work out for you." then sat down right next to me and waited. When we were finally able to go back into the principal's office I…Well I took a double take. The woman's tits practically touched her desk! I just...I just couldn't stop staring, they were massive! She by far beat every single one of the girls in my magazines. I was in such a trance I missed almost the entire speech she gave me and was just barely able to tune in right when she said,

"And we we won't see any trouble this year, right Mr. Uzumaki?" I just stood there like an idiot until Minato elbowed me in the ribs.

"W-What?" I asked. She leaned back, only making it worse, and tapped her long, painted finger nails on her desk, obviously not amused.

"There will be no more of you little stunts? Right?" My tongue decided that would be a great moment to dry up at so I just nodded like a dumbass. She smirked; she had no doubt seen stuff like this before, "Excellent!" and shooed Minato and myself out. After we thanked the wispy brunette at the front desk and were safely out earshot of the office, we just turned to each other, stared. and burst out laughing.

"Great job," he said with another slap on the back, "she sure likes you." We laughed again; he gave me the thumbs up and left, leaving me all alone in a sea of strangers.

"Perfect" I whispered. I looked down at the paper with my locker number and combo and headed for senior hall. When I got there I noticed two things, 1 I was the absolute very last locker in the entire section, and two, the locker next to mine smelled like rancid milk… "Fucking perfect" I mumbled again this time with more anger, "Maybe I can be friends with my locker buddy!" After a few minutes of me putting books, note books, pencils, and other things I won't be using in my locker I noticed something was off. It got quiet…_**really**_ quiet. It is the type of quiet when you can actually feel people staring at you and trust me, I felt three sets of eyes just locked on me. I closed my locker, already a little pissed about the stares I received today… but when I heard that goddamn snort…I-I Just lost it! It was the straw that broke the camel's back! So I quickly spun around to meet the people who already had their own impressions of me without even knowing my name. As I expected I watched in amusement as two sets of eyes quickly looked away, trying to pretend like they weren't damn thing wrong! But…those last eyes…they actually made me stop and stare myself. A raven haired girl, a depressed little thing, who was on the ground with her legs tucked up under her chin, didn't move an inch. A normal person, I am, of course, guilty of this myself, would have just turned their head but not her, she just kept right on staring until we made eye contact. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she did and I knew she regretted her decision. The timid little think looked as though she thought I was actually going to pull out a gun and start shooting or something! But no, not today so I just decide to drop it, and I walked away.

The rest of the day was uneventful, my classes were boring, I hated everyone, and the teachers obviously detested being there just as much as us. All they do is hand out homework, assign new projects, and wait for their coffee break so they can go talk about us with the rest of the faculty in the teacher's lounge. It sucked…all up until last hour…

I was just sitting at my desk, biting my pencil and watching the clock in agony, when somebody had the audacity to tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and gave him the iciest stare I could possible muster. "What?" I asked bluntly and watched, dumbstruck, as he actually laughed at me, at _**me!**_

"Whoa dude chill, I get it! You're supposed to be the tough guy with the tattoos and piercings and I'm the prep with the fancy car right?" My eyebrow rose in interest, they may be some hope for this school yet. He wore a simple long sleeve shirt and brand new pants that were held up with a nice leather belt. His brown, mop like hair wasn't certainly brushed but it wasn't nearly as wild as mine was. He smiled a full smile that showed every single one of his teeth, including his freakishly sharp canines. He wiped his finger under his nose and sniffed before opening his mouth again. "I just wanted to make sure you knew about the senior bonfire on Friday night." I furrow my brow in confusion.

"What?" He smiled again and leaned in closer to me.

"Every year the Seniors kick of a year with a kickass bonfire, everyone goes, it's kinda a tradition…" I just shook my head and turned back to the front.

"Yeah, I don't think so…" Even not looking at him, I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"It's actually pretty cool, tough guy! No parents or teachers. Just us, girls, fire, beer and a little pot, all out in the middle of nowhere." I twisted to completely face him now, not even trying to hide my shock which only made him give a raspy chuckle. "Grabbed your attention didn't I? Well if you ever wanna be "alone" with a little someone, there are cabins just a few yards away." He said with a wink. "You interested now?" I nodded. It was pretty enticing. Beer, weed, and girls as Jiriaya would say, what else could a man need? Of course I can always get beer and I actually sell weed myself so why else go but for the girls, girls, I haven't even began to explore yet. Hell, most of the girls I usually call for a good time are getting a little stale anyway, I can at least go up there, see who's easy, which ones need a little beer, what buttons I could push to make these girl "open" up to me. Hmmm…I will have to look into this.

"Where's it at?" the guy reached into his pocket, pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and handed it to me.

"Copy it quick and get all the details, you don't want to get lost out in those woods." I quickly scribbled down every word onto a piece of old notebook paper and handed back the original.

"Thanks man." I said sincerely "I owe you one." The guy just smiled his toothy grin again as I turned around and about five minutes later I hear him whisper in my ear.

"My name's Kiba" I turned my head so I could see "Kiba" with my peripheral vision.

"Naruto." He nodded, did that weird sniffle again, and returned to his work.

After the bell I watch as everyone files out of the room and fill the hall. Why be in such a hurry? I'm not in the mood to be pushed and groped while trying to get my stuff together so I can leave. I prefer to let all the losers clear out first before I head for home. So I take my merry little time and witness as the halls just emptied until deciding it was appropriate for me to go. So I grabbed my shit and walked out into the ghost town of a school. It was nice. No one to piss me off, no one to stare at me, absolute bliss. I am on cloud nine when I turned the corner to senior hall but my heart just sinks as I look further down at the other end. It was completely abandoned except for one person, one person all the way next to my locker just sitting on the ground. "Fuck!" I thought as my temple started pounding. It was the girl that stared at me right before school started… that girl that sent chills up my back, and not in a good way... The hell is she doing? It looked like she was waiting for something, for what I had no clue, but my keys were in my locker so I had to go whether I liked it or not. So puffed out my chest, grew some balls, and walked straight towards her. When I was about three feet away, she quickly stood up, brushed off her skirt and looked at me expectantly. By this time I had already stopped and backed up a little, this girl was really freaking me out… She looked at me, blushed, looked at the floor, swallowed a lump in her throat looked at me again and blurted out.

"I'm Sorry!" yeah, ok…that bitch scared me. She half yelled it at me even though I was less than a yard away but like a man I recovered and crossed my arms defensively.

"What?" I said gruffly looking down at her, by the look on her face, I was pretty menacing. Good. I like it that way. She averted her eyes again and this time kept them on a spot on the floor.

"I'm sorry" she said more quietly, "I'm sorry about this morning. That was very rude of me…" This girl completely ruined my day; I was not going to let her off so easily. Did she honestly expect me to shake her hand, say "hey no biggie" and ask to carry her books? Hell no, this girl owed me.

"Damn right it was!" My voice boomed down the empty hall, echoing off the walls causing her to shrink at the fierce noise. "You sure as hell don't know me, or my life! You and your little friends can spread lies about each other all you want, but leave me out of it!" Ok I can tell that struck a nerve but she was silent so I just kept going. "While you ride around in your shiny new car, spending your daddy's money I'm working my ass off just to bring home food. So next time you have the urge to talk about me with your so called "friends" just remember, you haven't even seen what hardships are sweetheart!" I did something, don't ask me what but I did something. She suddenly stopped cowering and tensed up. She planted her feet leaned so far into me that I could smell her vanilla perfume and just we just stayed there for a second. Me with my back on the wall and her, face only inches away from mine for some odd reason, in the mix of all my confusion something in me stirred. She made me feel… _excited, aroused. _ She brought her hand up and sharply poked her finger into my now pounding chest and said simply,

"You have _**NO **_clue what I've been through…" and with that she turned on heels and marched off. I let out a huge sigh as I watched her go. She got to me, that little bitch actually got to me! I haven't felt this much energy since the first time I sparked up but… the thing that stuck in my mind the most important was the way she said those words…they were true, sincere. I really had no clue what has been through and ended up doing the exact same thing she did to me. The only difference between us is she had enough grit to actually apologize to my face, I know I never would've done that. I probably would just spend the rest of my high school life avoid that persons eyes and feeling a uncomfortable churn whenever they spoke to me. I brought a hand to my forehead and wiped some sweat that beaded near my hairline. What a woman!…That girl…she has seen some shit.


	3. The Girl in The Motel

**The Devil's Violin**

**Chapter 3 The Girl in The Motel**

**Naruto POV**

I feel empty, like somebody came into my bedroom while I was sleeping and stole every organ from my body. My chest ached, stomach was in knots, and my vision was blurry. I should be feeling good right now, incredibly good, but I all I feel is a tidal wave of nothingness wash over me and surround my whole being. I tried to contemplate where my life was going, wonder how a person like me could rise up out of the scum of the earth and become someone who is important to others. I want my name to be known and praised around the world, to become what others can't become, be God himself! Unfortunately I am not off to a very good start, maybe someday I will learn my place, but right now I just have to settle for what I was given. I must have tensed up or done something odd because she looked up at me with her dull green eyes. Eyes full of loathing. "Am I doing something wrong?" I didn't answer her; I just simply stared into those bloodshot eyes and watched as a long piece of saliva dripped from her mouth and onto her heaving breast. Why don't I pity her? Every human being is born with a natural reaction to sad or jarring events. Whether they cry, or yell, scream or punch, isolate or cut, everyone needs some form of escape but…not me. Not when I look at people like her, I just say they brought it on themselves and she indeed did. The moment she decided to trust me and the system in which I live by, she chose her path and now she has to deal with the consequences. With half closed eyes I simple placed my hand onto her dirty blonde head and lowered it back down, and finally felt some form of bliss as she continued with her previous actions.

Temari was always a natural; whether it was her first or one hundredth, she always seemed to know just what to do. Of course I had to teach her the basics. Look me in the eye, don't bite, use your hand, more tongue, go to my speed, and everything she would need in order for me to be satisfied with our "arrangement". I closed my eyes and leaned my head back and gave a low hum, luckily she was a fast learner. She kept her mouth on the tip, letting her hands explore the rest, even letting out the occasional moan now and then. She did everything I taught her, paid attention to every inch of me but it just wasn't like how used to be…

I first met Temari while meeting up with one of my most loyal customers, Gaara, he introduced us, some sparks flew and before I knew what was going on she brought me into her bedroom begging for me to take her right then and there. Being the gentleman I was, I felt obligated to grant her that request. That night was the by far, the most…the best…it was just indescribable. Temari wasn't my first, I had my first long before, but she_** was**_ my first virgin and taking hers felt like nothing I've never felt since. She was so tight and pure…after that night, I have been on the hunt to find a thrill that matched the one I felt with her but so far I haven't discovered anything even close to it. Most of the woman I see while doing business have long since lost their innocence so I'm stuck with spoiling the already tainted Temari. She knows what I like and what gets me going, unfortunately, I discovered that's that was the root of her problems. She was too predictable, only did the things I told her, never adventured or tried new techniques, how boring is that! I taught her what to do and she has never strayed from that, not once…Never the less, she is still one of my favorites and since this is costing me a little bit of my own money, I might as well enjoy the time I have with her so I put my hands on the back of her head and decided to do just that.

I pulled up my pants and buttoned them, not even bothering to look at the naked form that laid spread out on the bed, what the fuck is she waiting for? I moved over to the bedside mantle, grabbed my keys and shuffled my feet to the door. As my sweaty palm made contact with the icy metal,

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I didn't turn to face her, just kept my vision glued to the still closed door.

"No." I said simply. I heard the bed creak underneath her as she moved to its edge.

"Where is it?" I finally turned to face those hatful eyes that had been burning into my back.

"You don't deserve it." I mumbled with my nose in the air "I can't really say it would be money well spent…" Placed her feet on the floor and moved towards me, not even trying to cover a single inch of herself.

"What do you mean? I did everything you told me to do."

"Don't remind me…" I felt her place her cold hand on my shoulder.

"I-I don't understand…are you _**tired **_of me?" I didn't answer so she continued. "I don't get it, I've alwayed been faithful to you, I have done exactly what you've told me to do, gladly taking whatever you give me, even though I know you stiff me every time. I have done everything you've asked of me and now you are going to just throw me away just like that?! That's not fair! Naruto! That is NOT fair!" I whirled around and toward over her in a bear like fashion.

"Will you just shut up?! Guess what, life isn't fair! I am so tired of your constant chatter, always sniveling, wanting me to do something for you! Well I'm done!" I grabbed the door knob and flung it open and stomped out into the hallway.

"YOU BASTARD!" her high pitch scream rang down, bouncing of the bleak walls of the motel. "YOU OWE ME!" I refuse to be in another person's debt, and I guess I should give her something for all the years she has given me, so I crammed my hand into my pocket grabbed the small bag full of white powder and threw it at her.

"There!" I yelled, "You fucking whore! Now just leave me alone!" She starred at me, not at all surprised by my words, looked down at her feet and where the bag lay and dropped to her knees to pick it up. I watched as the woman, no not a woman, a _girl_ turned into a beast, a beast that I had created…I scoffed, I didn't create her, she did this to herself. She asked for it the second she let me get a hand up her shirt, the second she took a deep inhale of the green herb; from the very first time we kissed it was all on her shoulders. I wash my hands of all of this! And with that epiphany, I turned my back on the broken form that was once human and simple walked away.

Out in the parking lot I looked down at my watch, quarter to one, I still had time to see her. I quickly got on my cycle, revved it until it roared with life, and sped out.

**End**

**Alright, I'm sorry but I have had major writer's block for a while so I kind of just posted what I had.  
I figured even though it is super, super short, it is better than nothing.**

**I will try and post a WAY better chapter within the week of March 2-March 9 **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
